


Давай попробуем заново

by LunaYan



Series: Давай попробуем заново [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaYan/pseuds/LunaYan
Summary: Ему снова снился тот день





	Давай попробуем заново

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — после четвертого сезона. Кровные узы позаимствованы для галра из вампирских фанонов, вероятны ООС/АУ

Скрежет металла вгрызся в виски.

Существо раскрыло зубастую пасть в немом крике. Яркий луч света вырвался из дула пушки, вспорол тугое брюхо. Сгустки энергии заметались в разные стороны, сквозь них ссыпался стальной песок. Ветер подхватил серую пыль, разнес по деревьям.

Лэнс инстинктивно натянул рычаги. Красная взмыла выше.

Листва, на которую попала пыль, обуглилась. Могучие стволы разъело, и они рассыпались прахом в считанные тики.

Монстр погибал. Удивительно. Уродство, созданное природой, по силе не уступало игрушкам Империи Галра.

Пальцы забегали по клавишам: необходимо восстановить прерванный канал сообщения.

— Паладин, ты… — загорелся ярлык динамика; с перебоями, но заработал экран видеосвязи.

Помехи исказили изображение. Видимо, одна из атак монстра задела что-то в системе Красной, ведь именно по ней пришлась первая ударная волна. Лэнс заметил кровь, когда зачесалось в горле. Зрение помутнело от боли, опалившей грудную клетку. Лэнс глянул вниз и тяжело сглотнул. Рваная рана протянулась от ключиц до пупка. Ткань защитного костюма расплавилась, въелась в кожу. Кровь струилась кривыми дорожками, капала вниз.

Воздух застрял в глотке, оцарапал легкие и смешался с кровью. Лэнс сплюнул вязкую багряную массу прямо на пол пилотской кабины.

— Прости, девочка, — пробормотал он, утираясь тыльной стороной ладони.

Горло чесалось. Волосы взмокли, челка липла к вискам. Слабость тянулась от кончиков пальцев к голове, заволакивала сознание тяжелой пеленой.

Лэнс старался не опускать взгляд. Тошнота подступила, стоило увидеть развороченные на груди доспехи. Защитные пластины вывернулись, окрасились в алый.

Как это возможно?

Он принял на себя удар, предназначенный Красной?

Или это Красная перенаправила атаку?

Отчаянный вой послужил ответом. Лэнс слабо улыбнулся.

— Не хотел тебя обидеть, — выдохнул он. — Это ведь не ты… виновата.

Снизились показатели системы жизнеобеспечения. Графики упали до опасного уровня, перестраиваясь. Посыпались отчеты. Сообщение об ошибке вспыхнуло вязью букв чужого языка.

Как же нелепо получилось.

А ведь Лэнс предлагал игнорировать сигнал бедствия, идущий с заброшенной планеты! Они лишь обнаружили старый, наполовину развалившийся корабль галра, кишащий представителями местной фауны (кто-то из «животных» запустил программу); а потом напал огромный странный монстр, появившийся из ниоткуда. Еще и в напарники Лэнсу впервые достался Лотор. Вынужденный союз доставлял Вольтрону сплошные неудобства: заносчивый красавчик привык заботиться только о себе, ни о какой командной работе не могло идти и речи. Однако Аллура посчитала, что у Лэнса достаточно навыков, чтобы попытаться наладить контакт.

Ведь Лотор помог Вольтрону. Он больше не враг.

Ладно. На самом деле Лэнс умел быть благодарным, поэтому терпел Его Высокомерное Высочество. Если бы не Лотор, Кит, этот второй заносчивый придурок, погиб бы, прошибив больной головой защитное поле главного корабля Заркона.

Они бы все погибли в тот день. Слав до сих пор донимал Широ теорией вероятности и перечислял печальные варианты, которые бы стали реальностью, не подоспей Лотор во время. Непонятно, на чьей стороне был Слав.

На душе стало тоскливо. Неужели Лэнс погибнет здесь, на богом забытой планете, вдали от друзей, и последним, кого он увидит, будет Лотор, который даже ни разу не обратился к нему по имени.

Отвратительно. Стало до того жаль себя, что намокли ресницы. Горячие слезы прочертили по щекам дорожки. Лэнс сполз в кресле. Удерживать спину прямо не получалось. Видеосвязь полностью восстановилось. Взгляд зацепился за сияние чужих волос.

— Блестят как снег, — прошептал Лэнс.

— … попал под атаку, — раздалось близко и одновременно далеко, почти за пределами сознания.

Тьма дружелюбно раскрыла объятия.

***  
Лэнс распахнул глаза. Воздух хлынул в легкие, ворот пижамной майки слишком плотно обхватил шею — ткань прилипла к спине.

Черт!

Ему снова снился тот день.

Взбив влажную подушку, Лэнс перевернул ее, уткнувшись лицом в наволочку; зажмурился до россыпи цветных искр под веками. Цепочка событий восстановилась в памяти до мельчайших подробностей, окатила неприятными воспоминаниями.

Раздраженно откинув в сторону одеяло, Лэнс сел в кровати. Сон как рукой сняло. Фантомная боль сдавила внутренности, к ней примешалась острая тоска.

Он не видел Лотора… сколько?

Стащив через голову майку, Лэнс проследил подушечками пальцев бугристый шрам. Уродливое напоминание о собственной развороченной грудной клетке не стерли даже стены криокапсулы, хотя Коран экспериментировал с режимами, задумчиво листая отчеты.

Лэнс провел под стеклом несколько дней.

— Что ж, — сказал тогда Коран очнувшемуся Лэнсу неуверенным тоном, будто извинялся за серьезную ошибку или готовился сообщить очень плохую новость.

Стало неуютно. Лэнс скрестил руки на груди.

— Кое-что изменилось. Правила этикета запрещают мне обсуждать это с тобой, поэтому… когда принц Лотор вернется, — сбивчиво говорил Коран. — Он тебе все объяснит. До того момента, Лэнс, попытайся не наделать глупостей. Никаких поспешных и необдуманных поступков.

Сердце сжалось при упоминании Лотора. Лэнс растерянно оглянулся, хотя осознавал, что Лотора здесь нет и быть не может. Глупая надежда зажглась внутри. Взгляд Корана скользил по стенам, планшету, панели управления: он смотрел куда угодно, только не в лицо — Лэнсу это жутко не понравилось. Плохое предчувствие обдало шею холодом.

Он хотел увидеть Лотора до сжатых добела костяшек с того момента, как открыл глаза и самостоятельно задышал. Очевидно, это как-то было связано с тем, о чем умалчивал Коран.

— Удивительно, что ты вообще выжил! Существо, с которым вы столкнулись… я нашел информацию в архиве Короля Альфора, — Коран сменил тему, заметив как скривилось лицо Лэнса при упоминании о монстре. — Поговори с Принцем, — посоветовал он, тяжело вздохнув. Даже ободряюще сжал плечо. — Лотор лучше объяснит, что… между вами произошло.

Ага, объяснит. Как же! С тех пор, как они вернулись… нет, не так. С тех пор, как Лотор вернул Лэнса в Замок, едва живого и еле дышащего, прошло достаточно времени, а он до сих пор не объявился. То есть, он поддерживал связь с Замком, но находился с группой повстанцев на другом конце Вселенной.

Глупо злиться, но Лэнс ничего не мог с собой поделать. Это было неправильно — то, что Лотор не выходил на связь с ним. Необъяснимое предчувствие расползлось по венам вместе с кровью. Ничего плохого оно не сулило: Лэнс чувствовал — Лотор в порядке, — просто… почему так сильно хочется его увидеть?

Несколько дней Лэнс отдыхал в своей комнате и самостоятельно тренировался. Ханк и Пидж приносили вкусную еду, заходил с последними новостями Широ, как-то даже Кит явился вместе с ним и скупо пожелал скорее вернуться в форму. Аллура угостила тремя милк-шейками, очаровательно краснея, а Коран хвастался, что наконец понял, как сотрудничать с Кальтенекер. Здорово, что ребята заботились о нем. Приятно чувствовать себя нужным.

Только убедившись, что Лэнс полностью оправился, Коран позволил вернуться за Красной на заброшенную планету. Ханк всю дорогу рассказывал веселые истории из детства. Лэнс слушал его вполуха и улыбался, вставляя в нужных местах комментарии.

— Ты знаешь, — вдруг сказал Ханк. — Мы это не обсуждали… не довелось.

— Ага, — согласился Лэнс, догадавшись, о ком пойдет речь.

— Лотор… он держал тебя на руках и что-то бормотал. Все время что-то бормотал, пока затягивалась рана, — Ханк потер лоб. — Это было удивительно. Коран запретил нам подходить, а потом всех выставил за дверь, чтобы не мешали.

Жаль, Лэнс не помнил как ощущались на коже прикосновения Лотора.

— Он провел с тобой земные сутки, около того — я подсчитал. А когда Лотор улетел на миссию, тебя поместили в капсулу, и… так странно! Я понимаю, мы в космосе, летаем на огромных львах, боремся с древним злодеем, побывали в альтернативной реальности и все такое, но… это была, — Ханк подбирал подходящее слово. — Магия?

Если бы только Лэнс знал ответ.

Защитное поле, укрывающее Красную, мигнуло на прощание и исчезло, стоило протянуть руку. Кабинка пилота внутри блестела от чистоты. Лэнс опустился на корточки, внимательно рассматривая пол и сиденье. Крови нигде не осталось.

— Вау! — восторженно выдохнул он. — Это же так круто! Жаль, что ты не можешь прибираться и в моей комнате.

Лэнс погладил рычаги, опускаясь в кресло.

— Домой? — спросил он.

Красная одобрительно зарычала.

— Возвращаемся! — объявил Ханк.

Лэнс поднял вверх большой палец.

Он волновался, хоть и старался этого никак не показать. Красная слушалась идеально. Стало стыдно, что Лэнс почти не думал о ней, пока выздоравливал. Мысли были заняты Лотором. Даже сейчас. Наверное, потому что он спас Лэнса.

День оказался достаточно насыщенным и пролетел быстро. Дурацкий сон приснился потому, что Лэнс вернулся на ту самую планету. Пейзаж, Красная, беспорядок в собственной голове — все это подтолкнуло воспаленное сознание к повторному воспроизведению событий.

Внезапно осенило: надо вернуться к Красной, но для начала — привести себя в порядок. Поднявшись с кровати, Лэнс прихватил с панели сменную одежду и направился в ванную комнату. Вода смывала липкие воспоминания, уносила в сток под ногами.

Замок отдыхал, окутанный полудремой. Коридоры были пусты - это одновременно радовало и успокаивало. Если бы Широ или Ханк увидели, что Лэнсу не спится, пришлось бы выслушать утомительную нотацию о безответственном отношении к собственному здоровью или, еще хуже, разговаривать по душам, копаясь в мыслях, желаниях и страхах. Хотя последним стоило бы заняться, но только не с Широ или Ханком, или любым другим членом команды.

В ангаре пахло металлом, в кабине Красной — тоже, только чуточку иначе. Призрачный аромат крови дразнил ноздри.

— Тихо, девочка, — попросил Лэнс, запуская канал связи.

Он знал как искать. Сигнал сорвался по проторенной линии координат, потерялся во множестве чисел, а потом экран ожил. Цветные точки сложились в изображение. Лэнс уменьшил громкость, настроил четкость, откинув голову на спинку кресла.

— Время позднее, — заметил Лотор.

Он был одет в доспехи, волосы струились по рукам и спине. Выглядел великолепно — впрочем, как и всегда.

Что-то мелькнуло в его взгляде и растворилось быстрее, чем Лэнс успел разобраться.

— Да, просто…

Лотор находился за сотни тысяч световых лет, но канал связи работал чисто. Они смотрели друг на друга.

Как мало, оказывается, требовалось, чтобы успокоиться.

— Не понимаю, что происходит, — сказал Лэнс. Растерянность сменилась задумчивостью. — Почему ты принял сигнал? — Лотор насмешливо приподнял бровь, Лэнс исправился: — Почему я знал, куда его посылать?

Осознание ударило под дых. Тяга к Лотору не была выдуманным чувством, навязанным больному подсознанию. После той злополучной вылазки она ощущалась на уровне инстинктов.

— Подобные беседы следует вести с глазу на глаз, — Лотор сцепил пальцы в замок. Лэнс поддался вперед, протянув руку к изображению.

Ему нужны ответы.

— Когда? — требовательно спросил он. — Когда ты вернешься?

Откинув голову назад, Лотор широко улыбнулся.

— К сожалению, ты почувствуешь, — туманно ответил он.

Ладонь прошла сквозь голограмму. Так близко к реальности, и в то же время отдало насмешливым издевательством. Лэнс сжал кулак от злости, буркнул:

— Ну и ладно!

Он отключился, не дав себе возможности передумать, и торопливо покинул кабину Красной. Пока есть время, до завтрака можно размяться в тренировочном зале. Надо выкинуть Лотора из головы. Хотя бы постараться сделать это, потому что отчаянное желание рвануть в ангар, запустить Красную и устремиться навстречу звездам пугало своей необузданной мощью.

Лэнс тяжело опустил баярд, когда расправился со всеми мишенями. С непривычки побаливала рука. Он еще никогда столько не стрелял, даже в настоящих боях, но это не принесло долгожданного облегчения. Наоборот, он распалился еще больше.

Что за бред? С каких пор Лэнс так остро реагирует на чужие слова? Почему Лотор его не осадил? Как Лэнс вообще умудрился отыскать зашифрованный канал связи с постоянно изменяющейся координатой в открытом космосе? А магия, о которой говорил Ханк? Ханк — человек науки — поверил в волшебство! Прежний мир Лэнса сошёл с орбиты и полетел в пропасть.

Программа начала перезагрузку: мишени обновились, сверкая нетронутыми глянцевыми полотнами. Череда выстрелов прошила воздух.

Да пошло оно! Надоело искать ответ, когда он даже не понимал, как сформулировать вопрос.

Лэнс перезапускал баярд, выставляя прицел, и стрелял, стрелял пока не потерял счет времени.

Дверные створки с тихим шипением разъехались в стороны.

Рука безвольно повисла в воздухе.

Он ощутил всем телом раньше, чем увидел.

— Хорошая тренировка выбивает из воина спесь, — сказал Лотор. — Здравствуй, Паладин.

Резко обернувшись, Лэнс забыл как дышать. Он натянул футболку, уткнувшись в нее лицом, чтобы стереть со лба пот, и застыл.

— Я же говорил, что ты почувствуешь.

Обострились запахи и звуки. Ноздри подрагивали, сам Лэнс задрожал от напряжения, не в силах посмотреть Лотору в лицо.

— А я кажется говорил, что у меня есть имя, — выдавил он.

Лотор неспешно извлек из ножен меч.

— Отец учил доводить начатое до конца. Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя ждать, — Натянутая нить внутри оборвалась, когда он подошел к Лэнсу. — И я сожалею, что так вышло.

Если Лотор убьет его сейчас, Лэнс даже не сможет сопротивляться. Не получится.

Он выпустил баярд из ослабевших пальцев. Тот с глухим стуком упал под ноги.

— Взгляни на меня, — попросил Лотор. — Лэнс.

Пока не приказывая, но Лэнс не смог ослушаться. Отдернул футболку вниз и свел брови к переносице, задирая голову.

Лишние мысли и посторонние звуки засосало в вакуум.

Лотор сделал аккуратный и неглубокий надрез лезвием меча поперек запястья. Кровь тонкой змейкой поползла к пальцам. Пряный аромат защекотал ноздри. Только когда он осторожно дотронулся до подбородка Лэнса, заставляя повернуть голову, Лэнс заметил, что Лотор без перчаток. Он удивленно распахнул глаза, когда Лотор приложил запястье к его рту. Тело дернулось навстречу. Оно знало, что делать, гораздо лучше Лэнса. Словно чужими пальцами он вцепился в руку Лотора. На языке таяло самое вкусное в мире мороженое. Лотор не выпустил из второй руки меч, лишь отвел лезвие в сторону. Он прижал к себе Лэнса локтем, зарывшись носом во влажные волосы; склонился ниже к шее. Попробовал на вкус кожу — кончиком языка, но этого хватило, чтобы Лэнс приглушенно застонал. А потом свет померк, и весь остальной мир перестал существовать.

Оказывается, боль могла быть правильной. Клыки легко вспороли кожу. Лэнс вцепился в спину Лотора.

Ноги подкосились, колени задрожали.

Он бы рухнул на пол, если бы Лотор не удерживал его почти навесу, слизывая сочащуюся из ранок кровь.

Лэнс пораженно выдохнул, стараясь незаметно перевести дух. Нервное возбуждение окатило с головы до ног. Под ладонями ощущалась гладкая поверхность доспехов. Тонкий слой металла мешал прикоснуться к телу. Оставалось дотянуть до волос, вплести пальцы в светлые пряди.

Раньше он часто мечтал о том, как станет крутым парнем на огромном Льве, спасет Вселенную и завоюет сердце принцессы (ведь крутым парням достаются именно принцессы!). Она признает в нем равного, они поженятся, а потом Лэнс вернется на Землю героем и обязательно познакомит ее с семьей.

Вроде бы, он остался прежним, только от мыслей о принцессе к горлу подступила тошнота.

— Что с нами происходит? — приглушенно сорвалось с губ.

Стало стыдно за свой нелепый вид, влажную от пота одежду. Мысль была мимолетной и не задержалась в голове. Полная неразбериха внутри выросла из снежного кома в лавину, готовую обрушиться в любой миг. Лэнс старался не смотреть на Лотора, но попытка с треском провалилась. Он с жадностью разглядывал лицо, которое до мельчайших подробностей отпечаталось в памяти.

Больше всего поразило то, что Лотор был не против. Он позволял прикасаться к себе, прикрывая глаза на несколько тиков. Могучие плечи расслабились.

— Почему я чувствую это? — не унимался Лэнс.

— Потому что мы связаны, — Лотор отвернулся в сторону. — Твое поведение во многом предопределит исход наших… взаимоотношений.

Лэнс оценил тонкий юмор и прикрыл ладонью место укуса, когда Лотор выпрямился в полный рост.

Очень высокий. По сравнению с самим Лэнсом, Аллурой или Широ.

— Связаны как кто? Или чем? — уточнил Лэнс. — Мы типа как герои из историй про вампиров?

— Историй про кого?

— Забыл, что ты не человек, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Лэнс. — А волосы, и правда, блестят как снег.

Раздражение, что он ощутил, принадлежало не ему. Привстав на носках, Лэнс зацепился за плечи Лотора.

— Спасибо, что спас меня.

Голова заполнилась отголосками чужих мыслей.

— У меня не было выбора, — сказал Лотор. Он только снаружи казался равнодушным.

— Выбор есть всегда.

Может, это было неподходящее время, чтобы спорить, но Лэнс на самом деле так считал.

— Гибель паладина заставила бы нас повременить с наступлением: без Вольтрона Альянс уязвим. На поиски и обучение нового пилота потребовалось бы время. Меня признали бы причастным к твоей смерти до выяснения обстоятельств, возможно — объявили бы врагом Альянса. Все это не входило в мои планы. Впрочем, как и то, — добавил Лотор, — что мне пришлось совершить.

— Что ты сделал? — затаив дыхание, переспросил Лэнс.

Знание и без того лежало на поверхности, растворяясь на языке.

Лотор обхватил пальцами под подбородком, внимательно заглянул в лицо. Лэнс даже не моргнул, перехватывая суровый взгляд.

— Откупился кровью за жизнь, — ответил Лотор. — Не думал, что сработает по-настоящему, ведь ты не галра.

Они стояли слишком близко, почти вплотную. Лотор все еще держал меч в одной руке. Пальцами же второй он тронул шею Лэнса: невесомо провел когтями за ухом, спускаясь к ключицам. Походу, тут не только Лэнс жаждал прикосновений.

— Спрячь меч, — попросил он, отступая на шаг назад.

Когда металл со скрежетом вошел в ножны, Лэнс потянулся к Лотору всем телом, прильнул к груди, запрокидывая голову вверх. Так было правильно.

— Давай попробуем заново, — лукаво улыбнулся он. — Спасибо, что спас меня.

Сердце ликовало, отбивая в груди сумасшедший ритм. Лэнс расслабился в крепких объятиях. Его вело от переизбытка чувств, близость вскружила голову.

Лэнс зажмурился.

Даже если когда-нибудь он пожалеет о случившемся — сейчас было круто.

Надо же… с самого начала мечтать о поцелуе с космической красоткой, чтобы в итоге урвать себе принца.


End file.
